Obituaries
by ThreeBlackCats
Summary: Eventually everyone dies and the world reacts to their deaths. (Obituaries for various Harry Potter characters) (Currently Abandoned. Author dissatisfied with story and deciding what to do)
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **"Boy Who Lived" Dead At 127**

John Snoutstone, Reporter, The Daily Prophet

Late last night wizarding Britain suffered a terrible loss. Harry James Potter, aged 127 years old, finally succumbed to death in his sleep.

It is perhaps unnecessary to list his great accomplishments in life as we all know them from stories our older family members have told us or the history books. Potter, also known as "The Boy Who Lived," defeated the dark wizard Voldemort twice. The first time at the tender age of one and the second at 17. He then went on to a remarkable career in the Auror department where he quickly rose through the ranks to become head Auror. He served in the department for over fifty years before retiring with his wife, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, to their home in the countryside. Aside from his work in fighting the evils of our world, Potter is the author of a well-known textbook series for Defense Against the Dark Arts and a well-known lobbyist on the behalf of muugleborns, werewolves, and house elves.

He is survived by his three children, many grandchildren, and the wizarding country he saved so many times. We will remember him well.

 **Forget the Boy Who Lived, Remember Harry Potter**

Willow Lovegood, Columnist, European Weekly

Ever since the death of Harry Potter was announced by his family to days ago I have seen many memorials and well written farewells for the famous wizard not just in England but across Europe. However, something has grated on me about each and every one of them. They are all in tribute to the Boy Who Lived, not Harry Potter.

Though we all known Potter's title as "The Boy Who Lived" and sometimes even use it regularly the man himself despised the name calling it, in an interview from 2035, a "mocking nickname." The title was first given to him by journalist Rita Skeeter in an article published the day after that fateful Halloween when he lost his parents. "This boy who lived," she wrote, "not only survived a killing curse but got rid of He-Who-Shall-Not be named for us!" Skeeter was heavily criticized in her later years for her sensationalism and inability to check facts. This article was an example of both. The events of that October 31st have been studied extensively by Unspeakables and Masters of all sorts of magical crafts. Most have come to the conclusion that the spell's rebound and the subsequent banishment of the dark lord Voldemort were the work of Harry's mother, Lily Potter, and had nothing to do with Harry himself. Lily Potter was a Master at Charms and well versed in other disciplines. While even today no one is quite sure how she accomplished what she did, there is no doubt that she was a witch ahead of her time. When Skeeter wrote and published no one had had the chance to look at the events in any depth aside from the obvious results allowing her to draw her own conclusions and fill in the gaps with whatever she felt like.

Potter's issue with the name stemmed, in part, for the way it singled him out as the only one who lived. While it is true that he was the only survivor of the brutal attack on his home as an infant it is hardly a fact that one wants to be reminded about wherever they go. It also paints a false picture of him as a conquering hero who lived while his enemies did not instead of as the victim he was. In that respect "Boy Who Survived" may have been more appropriate. He also disliked that fact that the name took one moment of his life and defined him by it. "People always remember the Harry Potter who fought Voldemort, the Harry who survived the impossible," he said, speaking to the Quibbler just six months before his death. "It's ridiculous! That part of my life was so long ago. How do they remember it? And haven't they been paying attention to what I've done in the mean time? I'd like my new title to be 'Man Who Wrote Textbooks' please."

Potter is referring to his globally renowned textbooks series "How to Survive What's Trying to Kill You" on the defense against the dark arts. They have been praised for their clear explanations and ability to engage students in the details of a subject that many view as just an opportunity to curse stuff. Alongside his textbooks, Potter has more accomplishments that don't have to do with fighting Dark Wizards. He used his political influence to help push several new laws giving equal rights to muggleborns, werewolves, and even house elves during the Granger Reformation. He founded the Ministry Child Protection Program to rescue magical children from abusive home situations and care for orphans.

Harry Potter was not the Boy Who Lived. He was not the courageous warrior blasting down dark wizards so that he was the only one left standing. Did he accomplish great things during his time with the Aurors and in defeating Voldemort? Yes. He did. I will never deny that. But he was so much more as well. If Potter is looking on from the afterlife I'm certain that he is disappointed that we have remembered one part of him but not all. So when writing memorials to his life don't just remember the Boy Who Lived: remember the Man Who Wrote Textbooks, remember the Man Who Helped Children, remember the Man Who Pushed For Equal Rights. Remember Harry Potter, not just a shadow of him.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Ex-Minister Of Magic Dead**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

Around three o'clock yesterday afternoon Hermione Jean Granger suffered a stroke. While she was rushed to St. Mungo's for emergency treatment she died a few hours later. She was 129 years old.

Granger was perhaps the single most influential politician of her time. She fought in the Second War Against Voldemort and was close friends with "Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter up until his death two years ago. After the war she joined the Ministry of Magic and began to rapidly claim the ranks. Using her intelligence and determination she brought about the reformation in policy named after her. She served 10 years as Minister of Magic and under her leadership werewolves were granted full civil rights and house elves started gaining basic protections. She repealed the last of the discriminatory laws against muggleborns, having already seen most of them repealed during her time as a legislator. Aside from her political accomplishments she published several papers on magical theory.

After leaving office she continued working for the ministry and various lobby agencies to continue her work. She earned recognition from the International Society of Mugwamps for her work on wizard-magical beings relations. She never stopped even in her old age. Granger is survived by her children and grandchildren.

 **End Of An Era**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

I'm still not sure why my editor decided to assign me the obituaries but apparently I'm good at it. It's not the best job, in fact it can be rather depressing. I essentially just tell the world who died, how they died, and what some of their accomplishments in life were. We've lost many great people, especially recently and I'm often one of the first to know. I get this small paper spelled as a plane with a name and a bit more information. Often after the plane lands on my desk and I unfold it I find myself just sitting there in shock. "What? How can they be dead?" I ask myself. "I just can't imagine the world without them."

I had never felt this more clearly then when I learned Hermione Granger had died.

I never had the opportunity to meet her personally, though I did go see her speak several times. But I, along with many other witches and wizards, looked up to her and admired her greatly. She had accomplished so much and led Magical Britain into what some have called a golden age.

Granger wanted to make the world a better place and she never let anyone stop her from achieving that goal. She was a muggleborn entering a world where most wizards thought her lesser for where she came from but she fought a war to prove them wrong and entered politics to dismantle the discriminations they left behind. She saw magical beings, particularly werewolves being treated as monsters and reached out a hand to welcome them into the community. She saw house elves, who until recently nearly weren't considered intelligent beings by most of magical Britain, and decided that if no one else would help them, she would. The series of reforms she led while doing this was given the name "the Granger Reformation" by reporters of the day. That name is still commonly used today.

Granger gave off an impression of being unstoppable. Though she took a brief pause after her husband's death five years ago Granger continued her work all the way up until her death. A week before her stroke she spoke to Hogwarts most recent graduating class. The day after she died she was supposed to meet with co-workers to raise funds for Elf Half Way House, a charity she founded to give house elves leaving the services of dangerous families a place to stay. Perhaps this is why her death came as such a sad shock to many of us. Even though we all knew she was getting older and many of her contemporaries had already passed away do to old age or other natural causes she was untouchable.

Granger's death also marks another end. She was the last living member of the "Golden Trio," consisting of herself, her husband, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter, that fought in the Second War against Voldemort. Of the now legendary Dumbledore's Army only a few scattered wizards and witches who are largely unknown to the general public remain. Her death marks the passing of the generation of witches and wizards who stood against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and became the leaders of a new age based not on old bloodlines and discrimination but on acceptance and unity. There are still survivors from this generation but all the great figures have passed on.

So of all the deaths in recent years hers has affected me the most. This is the end of the Golden Trio and Dumbledore's Army. But this is not the end of the Granger legacy. Already hundreds of volunteers have stepped up to make donations or offer their time to various organizations in her memory. Her two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley, have announced that they will continue to their mother's legacy with the Elf Half Way House and the magical beings lobbying group Equal Rights For All. Granger's era in wizarding history may be over but the effects of her presence will likely be felt until the end of time.


	3. Ron Weasley

**For this story I'm using journalist OC who act as "voices" to what different groups of people in the wizarding world are thinking. Two of them have already appeared in previous chapters, the third comes in here. She's her generation's Rita Skeeter equivalent so don't take her too seriously.**

 **Business Owner Dead**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

Ronald Weasley, husband of Hermione Granger, died at age 126 in the family house of natural causes. The former co-head of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was known as a loyal and kind man. He was the five-time chess campion of Magical Britain and two-time European Wizarding Chess Champion. He is survived by his children, grandchildren, and business.

 **Granger Killed Weasley?**

Maria Gordon, The Gossip Witch

Yesterday the death of Ronald Weasley was announced his family who told the press that his death was due to "natural causes." They did not specify further. What did they mean by "natural causes?" It is natural to die from a stroke and it is also natural to die from a killing curse. This and a few other clues, which I will shortly relate, have indicated that this death is not what it seemed.

Hermione Granger has always been an ambitious and career driven woman. Even when her two children were born she returned to the workforce rather quickly instead of staying home to spend time with her family like most witches. She has been accused of only caring for her political gains and not the people she should care about most. If she decided someone was getting in the way of her goals she has no problem throwing them over. Could this extend to her husband? Almost certainly.

But what could Weasley have done to get in her way? Or for that matter, why marry him in the first place?

Politics is a game that relies on connections. Granger, as a muggleborn, would not have had all the connections many of her pureblood rivals would have. Sure, she was a close friend of the famed Boy Who Lived, but Harry Potter didn't pay attention to politics until much later in Granger's career so her connection to him would not have helped her much. In order to get the connections, she needed Granger zeroed in on the other member of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley. By marrying Weasley she was now related to two ministry officials who could help her accomplish her agenda. These two were her new husband's brother, an officer in the Transportation Department, and his father, who had recently been placed in a position in the newly reformed Department of Muggle Affairs. Showing the usual nepotism found in politics, they, particularly Arthur Weasley, helped shove trough Granger's plan of reform. Overtime from this starting point Granger was able to build her reputation and her own connections. This meant she no longer had any need for her Weasley base. Once her children had grown up she didn't need him to look after and raise them either. Ronald Weasley's presence in her life was obsolete.

So we have established that Granger had a motive to kill her husband. We have established that Weasley's death by "natural causes" could have been murder. But that does not mean it was so. My final, indisputable piece of proof shows the truth.

I have a source who works in the Auror Department who claims that the Auror department is "Investigating that strange death from the other day. You know the one." Of course I did. Only one famous person died yesterday. And the Auror department was investigating! I pressed my source for more details. "I heard something about dark magic being involved," he said. Dark magic! It's possible to use magic to make a death look like "natural causes." That must be what they are referring to!

But why am I reporting this when the Auror department is already investigating and have yet to release an official statement? I have two reasons for this. Firstly, I feel the need to use my journalistic talents to inform the public about anything that concerns them. The fact that a widely influential public figure is capably of murdering her own husband clearly affects us all. If Granger is capable of such a heinous act then who knows what else she might do or has already done? Secondly, think who is the head of the Auror department? Harry Potter, a long time close friend and political ally of Granger. I'm sure the case that I have laid out here will soon occur to the Aurors also and when Potter realizes that his close acquaintance will be the case's prime suspect how long do you think that the case will remain open. He will try to shut it up as quickly as he can! If they had their way this information would never have been brought to light. But do to my journalism work we now know the truth and are informed.

So there you have it. Ronald Weasley and there will almost certainly be a cover up of this information by Granger and her cronies in the government. Many of us have not liked her for many years but now we have proof of her callous nature. Do not let the government let his go!


	4. Neville Longbottom

**Some plant names are completely made up by me**

 **Renowned Herbologist Found Dead at 128**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

World famous Herbologist Neville Longbottom was found dead in his greenhouse last Friday due to a heart attack.

Longbottom lived through the second war against Voldemort and played a crucial role in the battle of Hogwarts. After the war he completed his education and went on to become one of the Wizarding world's leading scholars on herbology making many significant discoveries including five more uses for mandrake root and safer methods for growing German Spike Leaf. While working with magical zoological researchers Lovegood and Scamander, he observed the symbiotic relationship between Nargles and Custard Fruit Trees. He is survived by his wife, children, and extensive reasearch.

 **Debate Rages Over Ownerships of Deceased Herbologist's Papers**

Willow Lovegood, European Weekly

When herbologist Neville Longbottom died he left behind a wealth of research papers, plants, field journals, and notes. While Longbottom's will stated that all his plants would be left in the care of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it said nothing about where his research notes and in progress papers would go.

Longbottom's wife, Hannah Longbottom, has claimed that materials belong to his immediate family as his closest living relatives to decide what to do with. Hogwarts has claimed that these materials belong to them on the grounds that they were made during Longbottom's tenure as a professor. Hogwarts has previously claimed ownership of former professor's research materials posthumously such as in the case of controversial potion's master and spy Severus Snape. The International Wizarding Society of Herbologists has thrown their support behind the Longbottom family. In a press release they pointed out that in all previous times Hogwarts has claimed ownership over a professor's research materials posthumously there had been no living relatives.

Hogwarts headmaster, Joseph Horton, wants them to be placed in their library where any student or visiting wizard can benefit from them. "I believe they would make a valuable addition to our library collection." He said when speaking with the Daily Prophet last week. "Longbottom was brilliant in his field and his work should be accessible to any wizard or witch with a scholarly interest. They can't just be shut up on some shelves somewhere."

Alice Longbottom wrote an open letter replying to Hogwarts claim to the papers and Horton's words in the Prophet arguing that most Hogwarts students wouldn't know or care enough about Herbology to find value in the papers until they're studying for their NEWTS. "My husband's research should be available to those interested, yes. But a school for introductory magic is not the place where you will find those people with interest." She proceeded to point out that most of the papers in questions were just notes, not complete research papers, and often written in short hand which would make them hard to decipher for anyone who is unfamiliar with the research being conducted.

Horton also accused the International Wizarding Society of Herbologists of supporting Mrs. Longbottom as a front to acquire the research for themselves. In response, Allison Green, from the International Wizarding Society of Herbologists' communication department, stated that those claims are groundless. "We are backing the family of one of our society's most prominent members because the papers are legally theirs. Headmaster Horton and the staff of Hogwarts have no claim to them nor any reason to continue to pursue this." When asked about the ongoing conflict, Society President, Teresa Martinez, wondered if maybe Horton was the one with ulterior motives. "This would hardly be the first time he's aligned running Hogwarts with other goals." She pointed to previous examples, such as his sale of advertising space for personal profit during the Tri-Wizard Tournament three years ago. "I'm not sure what he's getting at with these papers but he clearly wants something."

With accusations like these being hurled around what started as a minor legal debate is quickly growing into an all-out feud between the International Wizarding Society of Herbologists and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Researchers and Academics in other disciplines have started weighing in. One charms master said that they "haven't seen a Hogwarts headmaster step this far out of line since the days of Albus Dumbledore."

The lawyers both sides have hired to argue their case have agreed to take the matter to court, though a date has yet to be set. And it couldn't happen sooner for some who are growing concerned that this debate will continue to expand until it engulfs the entire magical research community. Others think arguments will likely die down soon as the decision over what to do with the papers is handed over to the courts. Their decision, whatever it may be, will likely make headlines.


	5. Ginny Weasley

**I tried to decide between two different directions for this one but one ended up being shorter than expected so the second is also here, albite in abbreviated form.**

 **Retired Quidditch Player Passes On**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

Well-known Quiddditch player, Ginerva Weasley-Potter, (known in her professional career as Ginerva Weasley), passed away yesterday morning at the age of 125 after a long struggle with illness over the past couple of years. Over the course of her career Weasley-Potter has played for the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser and was a long time sports writer for our paper. She played for the English team at the Quidditch World Cup in 2000.

Weasley leaves behind her children and her grandchildren. She will be sorely missed.

 **Fond Memories of Deceased co-worker Shared At Memorial**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

Reporters at the Daily Prophet gathered with family members, friends, and teammates last Saturday to mourn the life of Ginerva (commonly called "Ginny") Weasley.

The memorial ceremony was held at the Godric's Hollow Muggle Church for those who had known Weasley well. A magical location had been considered but discarded due to concerns about privacy and security. The ceremony itself was simple. Former teammates from her time with the Holyhead Harpies shared some of their fondest memories of her. Lois Perdue, former Harpy beater, told an especially memorable story of how when the opposing team charmed the buldgers to target only the Harpies it was Weasley who confronted the referee for not noticing and favoring the other team. "She threatened him. She said, 'By the time I'm done you will have no boogers left. They'll all be bats. And that's not even factoring in all the bruises I'll give you, you little-'Well, I better not repeat that part."

After these stories a few of my fellow Daily Prophet employees shared their own stories. Editor in Chief Parkinson became overwhelmed with emotion midway through a tale of a rather humorous investigative report on the use of performance enhancing potions in the National Quidditch League. For the sake of the professional dignity and privacy of those involved who are still with us we shall not relate that story.

Lastly, several of Weasley's family came up to speak about her. These were the most touching and heartfelt stories of all, but once again for the sake of privacy we cannot relate those stories and must let the family grieve in peace.

A more public memorial will be held tomorrow at noon on the Hogwarts grounds.

 **Minister of Magic and Deceased Quidditch Player Connected Through Drugs (Working Title)**

Maria Gordon, The Gossip Witch

Inside sources from both the Harpies and Gringotts bank confirm: the recently deceased Ginevra Weasley was a drug addict! Ever since the start of her Quidditch career the former Harpy Chaser has been using performance enhancing drugs to keep up her game. "That's how she always managed to keep up with the rest of us," one of the other Harpy's player confided. "She surely wouldn't have been able to otherwise." This same player went on to insinuate that Weasley had started taking them when she was still in Hogwarts on the house team. While it is unknown at this time which performance enhancing drugs she was on sources indicate it was a mixture of muggle "kemical" concoctions and potions.

While allegations having existed for a while many are only coming forward now that Weasley is dead, for reasons that are their own. **(Possibly provide a reason?)** But one question many of them couldn't answer was where Weasley was able to get these drugs. One anonymous source believes she has uncovered Weasley's source. "She'd been having a lot of mail come in from the Ministry lately, ever since teams started arriving in Wales for the World Cup. No, she'd never open them around us." Teams arriving for the 2000 Quidditch Cup would bring support staff with them; support staff who could help smuggle in illegal concoctions. Now who would be in the perfect position to do just that? Then Minister of Sport and Recreation and current advisor to Minister of Magic Granger, Niels Simons. Back then he….

 **(Maria, DO NOT continue with this draft. I've told you before you can't just throw out accusations like these at this point in your career. Work in this industry for a year or two then you can write baseless attacks on people like the Minister of Magic.-Ed in Chief)**


	6. Seamus Finnigan

**Giant Explosion Rocks Hogsmeade**

Claire Malkin, The Hogsmeade Courier

Yesterday afternoon residents of Hogsmeade were taken by surprise when a large explosion ripped through a couple of buildings on the northern side of town. One building's top floor was instantly incinerated with the bottom collapsing. The buildings directly neighboring it were damaged by the shock wave and some caught fire. The fire was contained so it did not spread by a group of quick thinking wizards and witches who were near the scene.

One wizard, who was in the building at the time, died. His name had not been released. Two witches who were in nearby buildings were injured and taken to St. Mungo's and their condition is now stable.

The building was owned by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was used for storage and product development. Neighbors are voicing their concerns about how the explosion could have happened. "If it happened one time maybe it could happen again, you know?" one witch said. "We want Weasley's to explain themselves. If this is going to happen again we have the right to know."

Fred Weasley, on behalf of his family's company has insisted that once the investigation is complete the results will be released to the public when we reached out to them for comment on the explosion. Fred Weasley, the company spokesman, said, "We cannot declare for certain what caused the explosion at this time. We are reviewing safety protocols and working with the Auror department to determine how this tragedy happened and to prevent it from happening again. Foul play has not been ruled out.

 **Family and Friends Mourn Hogsmeade Explosion Fatality**

John Snoutstone, The Daily Prophet

Seamus Finnigan, the only fatality in the Hogsmeade explosion last week was known as a bright and friendly man. He died too soon at 101 years old and is survived by his family and friends. His work for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes led to the creation of their products Third Generation Fantastic Fireworks and Mini Puff Bombs. His own independent research has helped further understanding of the muggle combustion engine.

A public service will be held in Hogsmeade on the 28th of this month.

 **More Details Released About Hogsmeade Explosion**

Claire Malkin, The Hogsmeade Courier

The Auror Department has released more details about the explosion in northern Hogsmeade on the 20th. They believe that the explosion was an accident and that there are no signs of foul play.

The deceased wizard has been identified as 101-year-old Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan worked as a product developer for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes specializing in explosive muggle chemikals. He had stayed late the night of the explosion in order to wrap up a few experiments. Around 2:45 something went wrong setting off a chain reaction causing the Hogsmeade explosion. The speed of the reaction meant he would have been unable to get out in time.

"We are all saddened by this great tragedy," Weasley's Wizards Wheezes spokesman, Fred Weasley said in a press release. "We are doing everything we can to prevent another accident with equally severe consequences from happening. A complete review of all safety procedures has been called for."

When asked about what kind of "chemikals" were being used Weasley's Wheezes declined to comment citing "trade secrets."

"This just isn't the sort of information we can give out to people." They said in an owl message. However, they promised to "exercise more vigilance" over the use of these chemikals in the future. Whether this will be enough to satisfy the witches and wizards who have brought forward complaints about the company remains to be seen.

Despite the incident being an accident there is discussion an auror investigation along with the company one.

Auror Donally spoke to our reporters a couple days ago on the subject. "This wasn't just some isolated incident contained within the company. This effected the rest of the community and raised concerns of neighbors and workers. The scale of the incident makes it our concern."

More information will be forthcoming. Finnigan's public memorial will be tomorrow in the Hogsmeade community centre


End file.
